Vindicated
by Kanji-Neko
Summary: Everyone goes through emotional times, espiecally when there's change.


Hi ya!  
  
Well, this is my first fic so I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Sorry if it's no good or the characters are OOC. I'm only twelve so sadly I'm no good at anything. ;  
  
Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia, it's characters and all the related paraphernalia is copyright Namco and this? Japanese guy.  
  
Pairings: The usual, Sheena Lloyd, Sheena Lloyd, Genis Presea, Colette Lloyd, etc.  
  
Rating: Well, I've rated it PG as a precaution.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
The cold and icy winds seemed unbearable as Sheena hugged her arms around herself. She boredly watched as the young man rubbed two sticks together violently, making noises of frustration. Lloyd had insisted that he did not need magic to start a fire.  
  
Genis had sniggered to himself as he and Presea set of on to the icy turf. They stayed in sight of the group so Regal could watch over them like a hawk. Sheena gave a loud sigh. She hadn't quite understood how Lloyd expected to make a fire with two ice glazed twigs. Zelos stood near by, his red hair blowing around a bit in the gust of cold wind which bit at the group of half elves and humans. The male chosen had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot rapidly.  
  
The blonde haired chosen showed no signs of impatience. Collete shivered and said cheerfully, "It's sure cold in Flanoir, I wish it could be at least a bit warmer." Then she rubbed her hands together, attempting to bring warmth to her freezing fingers.  
  
This was Zelos' que to act. Violently shoving Lloyd to one side, Zelos' focused on the small pile of sticks. His brow creased slightly and a mana circle slowly grew from underneath him.  
  
"Fireball!"  
  
Soon a crackling fire was burning merrily. When Genis arrived he offered to make some hot chocolate and Raine, who had been sitting on a log, staring moodily at the fire, quickly volunteered to help.  
  
"Err, no Raine, I'll do fine by myself, thanks," Said Genis slowly as Lloyd gave him a thumbs up from behind Raine's back.  
  
It had been Sheena's turn to carry the supplies. She had ignored the pain of the straps from the pack digging into her shoulders as they had trudged in the rough direction of the Temple of Ice through the deep snow of the northern continent. She passed the pack to Genis but he quickly shoved it back. "Your turn to cook," Genis grinned at her and Sheena cocked her head to one side like an inquisitive parrot. "But I thought you-"  
  
"You can make the hot chocolate too" Genis replied smoothly. Sheena gave a small frown then opened up the pack. "How 'bout some curry?" She said, attempting a smile. Regal and Presea said nothing. Regal continued to stare at the fire ('Probably brooding about the past...') not even acknowledging her existent and Presea... was being Presea, showing no sign of emotion.  
  
Raine, Lloyd, Zelos and Collete broke out into grins.  
  
"Curry is good for warming you up," Said Raine knowledgably  
  
"Your so good at it Sheena-chan!" Collete squeaked, looking excited.  
  
"Nothing better then a hunny that can cook." Zelos winked (Sheena blushed at this and stared at Zelos angrily).  
  
"You're even better then Genis at making curry!" Lloyd was being his usual over excited self.  
  
Genis gave a smile at Lloyd's comment. "I just think it's weird that you add pineapples,"  
  
'Well, it's for taste!" Sheena said, a bit flustered. "I wasn't ever that good at cooking but there was this one old woman at Mizuho ounce who taught me about flavour and stuff like that but she died after..." Sheena's voice trailed off and Regal finally looked up from the fire.  
  
"After I failed making the pact with Volt." She finished quickly, pretending to busy herself with the food so she could hide the forming tears in her accented eyes.  
  
-  
"Pyre Seal!" And for the third time the penguist got blown back yet still, stubbornly, refused to die. The future Mizuho chieftain didn't understand it. She had gotten a new card at Flanoir yet it did not seem effective at all.  
  
'Just die!' She screamed inside her head as kicked and punched, her only resort now that her magic was drained. Zelos had finished with his penguist and came charging over to help her. His sword raised and he struck at the creature.  
  
'No!' Sheena thought defiantly. 'I can take care of this myself!' She darted in front of Zelos and began to attack the creature. Almost a split second later she felt a hard metal object collide with the back of her head. The next thing she knew, she was falling and she felt the cold Flanoir snow make contact with her face and hands.  
  
-----------------  
  
So, did you like it? Sorry if this chapter seems a bit short.  
  
I've been wanting to right this fic for a long time but I never bothered to do it, but I'm glad I finally did.  
  
Does anyone know why Sheena's seal attacks aren't working (Hint: Has something to do with the element of the card)?  
  
And does anyone wanna guess what knocked out Sheena?  
  
The next chapter will come up soon.  
  
P.S. Please review! 


End file.
